Ode ao Imperador
by Lady Kourin
Summary: “Em meio a uma multidão sedenta por sangue e batalha, Radamanthis recita o canto de guerra e inicia a grandiosa batalha de Hades...” Fanfic feita para o Concurso Saint Seiya 20 anos do site Pandora´s Box!


Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, bem como nenhuma de suas personagens. Todos os direitos estam reservados a Masami Kurumada, autor da obra. Utilizo apenas para a redação de fanfictions."

_"Em meio a uma multidão sedenta por sangue e batalha, Radamanthis recita o canto de guerra e inicia a grandiosa batalha de Hades..." _

**Ode ao Imperador **

No Pátio do imenso e tenebroso Castelo de Pandora, uma multidão se aglomerava sedenta por sangue e vingança. Em seus corpos jaziam as armas mais poderosas do submundo, aquelas que todos chamam de _Sapuris_ da cor do mais profundo ébano.

O barulho provocado pelos urros destes guerreiros chegava até a sala principal do castelo que era fracamente iluminada por um vitral no teto. Faltavam poucos minutos para o pôr-do-sol e uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e pele alva tocava com destreza uma melancólica melodia. O som de sua harpa produzia uma música de contemplação e alimentava o desejo de guerra daqueles homens lá fora.

- Radamanthis... – falou sem interromper sua música. – Depois de muito tempo a batalha de nosso Imperador vai começar. Em pouco tempo, a Terra será purificada e o nosso poderoso Hades-sama reinará sobre este mundo... – ela continuou tocando e depois de alguns minutos voltou a falar: - Vá até lá e grite para todos aqueles guerreiros que batalha começou e encha suas almas de vontade e força. Diga a todos que Hades-sama lhes promete a vida eterna em troca dessa importante vitória.

- Si-Sim... Pandora-sama. – falou o homem ajoelhado a sua frente num gesto de reverência. Ele trajava uma estranha armadura negra e em suas mãos estava o seu elmo de grandes chifres.

- Minos e Eacos! Acompanhem Radamanthis e depois chamem aqueles novos espectros de Hades-sama. Sua participação começará agora e eu vou estar no templo pedindo mais instruções ao imperador. – falou ela levantando-se e largando a harpa no meio da sala. Ela saiu por uma enorme porta nos fundos.

A luz que descia do teto sumiu e apenas as chamas das velas iluminavam o lugar. Assim dava-se início ao plano de conquista de Hades para subjugar os homens e a terra ao seu domínio das trevas.

Radamanthis saiu em direção ao pátio e da enorme varanda que dava de frente para o público, ele recitou em voz alta e forte:

_"Da partilha do universo, _

_Todo este esplendor. _

_Ao nosso Deus perverso, _

**_Ode ao nosso Imperador! _**

_A esta terra sagrada, _

_Juramos nosso louvor. _

_Nas mãos o sangue e a espada, _

**_Ode ao nosso Imperador! _**

_Da vida eterna, cálida, _

_Dissoluta dádiva indolor, _

_Sem ti a vemos pálida. _

**_Ode ao nosso Imperador! _**

_Vitórias e coroa glorificada, _

_Medo, agonia e terror, _

_O dever em nossa alma marcada, _

**_Ode ao nosso Imperador! _**

_Pobre servo imerso, _

_Ébano geras, torpor, _

_Reverência em nosso verso. _

**_Ode ao nosso Imperador!_**_" _

Ao terminar de pronunciar tais palavras, ele soltou um brado de glória e levantou o braço para o alto. A multidão devolveu com gestos de excitação e urros de vitória, em cada rosto era perceptível a confiança na batalha e na vitória certa. Aqueles homens chamados de espectros com suas _sapuris _farão de tudo em prol da conquista de Hades-sama, seu Deus Imperador.

- Espectros de Hades-sama. Eu, Radamanthis de Wyvern, um dos Kyotos do Tártaro, anuncio-lhes que a batalha de Hades-sama começou! – gritou com a voz forte e imponente. A multidão gritou com entusiasmo e todos levaram seus braços para o alto. Ele continuou: - A partir de agora suas vidas pertencem a Hades-sama e ele lhes dará a vida eterna! Vamos buscar a vitória de nosso Deus poderoso Hades-sama!

De uma fresta da enorme porta que dava para a varanda, a irmã mais velha do imperador olhava atentamente para um de seus maiores subordinados. _"Perfeito... ele conseguiu ascender a chama da guerra em cada um desses pobres espectros... Hades-sama saberá recompensa-lo... com a vida eterna."_ pensou fechando a porta e voltando para sua harpa.

Agora daria início ao ponto mais importante do plano. Em breve teria a cabeça de Athena enfeitando o trono de Hades na Guidecca.

**Fim. **

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Nota da Autora: **

**_Essa fanfic foi produzida exclusivamente para o concurso Saint Seiya 20 anos do site Pandora´s Box. _**

_Ois! Estou de volta! Bem, quase que não dá tempo de publicar... nossa.. que sufoco. Espero que gostem dessa idéia meio louca e doentia... hehehe _

_Bem, na verdade a concepção que eu tenho sobre o Ode, é de um texto lírico, como um canto de louvor àlguma determinada coisa ou pessoa. É uma manifestação de louvor, de canto do íntimo de quem o escreve. Minha intenção era criar um canto de exaltação a Hades-sama, como um canto de guerra, uma oração para os espectros. E ninguém melhor que Radamanthis para recitá-lo. _

_Bom, foi uma idéia completamente louca, mas espero que tenham gostado! Bem, perdão se eu errei a definição de ode... hehehe faz tempo que estudei literatura... e esses versos só possuem rimas pobres, e não tem métrica... então, não peguem no meu pé:P _

_Agradecimentos especiais a Tenko por ter me dado inspiração para esta fanfic... _

**Lady Kourin **

_04 de Setembro de 2006_


End file.
